1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an improved contoured pillow for supporting a person's head and neck. The invention has structure which has differential elasticity, that is, it includes two regions of different softness or resistance to provide comfortable support. It can be rotated and inverted, and therefore has greater durability and ease of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neck pillows typically have shapes which inhibit use of the pillow if it is inverted or rotated or both. Some pillows have rectangular or irregular shapes, requiring the pillow to be placed in a specific orientation with respect to the user's head and neck before the pillow can effectively be used. Others have shapes, protrusions or extensions which reduce the comfort and usefulness of the pillow if it is inverted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,734, "T-Shaped Pillow With Neck Supporting Portion," to Shelba Rowe is one such example. Another is U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,611, "Head Support Pillow," to Frederick Stephens. Others have central openings that may affect the user's comfort depending on the position of the user's head and neck with respect to the pillow. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322, 380, "Inflatable Neck Pillow," to Rabel El-Asir.